Corn chips
by Verdigurl
Summary: Seriously, all I did was go down to the store to buy chips... and ened up in the world of Deathnote. WHAT THE FUDGE? MattXOC Slight NearXOC Constructive critsisim welcomed! Yayas!
1. Chapter 1: Corn chips

Verdigurl- I'll think I'll make Eva do the disclaimer today.  
>Eva- Verdigurl doen't own Deathnote because if she did you would see several buff men following light around with a baseball bat.<br>Verdigurl- LOL, Eva, you semi- violent person, you

Hello- saying  
><em>Hello-<em> thinking

Chapter 1- Corn chips

Nemo- Nightwish

Eva's P.O.V  
>Sitting on the couch, I had my eyes glued to the t.v, which had my favourite anime on, Deathnote. I couldn't stop watching it, especially the episodes with a certain sugar loving detective. Keeping my eyes on the t.v, I reached over to the corn chip bowl. Tapping it a few times, I realised I had eaten all of them. " Whaaaa..? How can i be out of chips?" I looked at the bottom of the bowl." It's only been ten episodes..."<p>

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. _Do I really want to get up?_ I thought, staring at the ceiling. " MAAAAAAAAAAMMM" I yelled at the top of my lungs " We're out of corn chips." Mam poked her head through the kitchen door. She shrugged." Well go get some, lazybones. You got legs." I sat up. " But Maa, L and Light are in the tennis match. THE TENNIS MATCH!" I waved my arms in emphasis. I heard her clattering the dishes. " Oh, come on Eva. The store is just down the road. It'll take you two minutes. You're becoming as lazy as whats-his-face, the scruffy hair dude on t.v." I facepalmed. " Maa, His name's L " _He's my future hubby._ She sighed, cleaning another cup. " Whatever sweetheart." I collapsed back on the couch. _Parent's these days. They'll never learn._

_-_

I ran my fingers through my orange hair as I locked the door. It was a chilly' foggy morning. as far as I was concerned, it was a normal morning. Hardly any cars and green hills stretching to the distant sky. Walking down the street, you could see birds overhead calling, flying across the grey sky._ How I wish I could fly away with you birdies. This place is a dull as grey._ I twirled around, mimicking the birds. * THUD*  
>'OW" I yelled. <em>Dam fog.<em> I looked up, to see a telephone pole._Geez,_I thought,_ Talk about thick fog._

I continued walking, till I got to the dairy. I entered, hearing the t.v playing in the background. "_Good morning New Zealand. Today's date is the 26th of may, and you're listening to ZM with polly and grant..." _Heading straight to the confectionery isle, I collected a bag of corn chips and ran to the counter.

-

He handed me the change and told me to hurry home. _Like hell. _I took a step outside to see the streetlights had been shut off. _Who the fudge made that smart choice?_ I turned up the music, switching from Lady Gaga to Nightwish. Too bad I didn't switch to the other side of the street later. It might'ave saved me from getting hit by that bus.

-

R+R  
>- Sorry if it's weird, It's my first fanfic. 00 


	2. Chapter 2: Old man

Verdigurl- hit it L  
>L- No, I refuse to trivial with such nonsense.<br>Verdigurl- Oh well *shrugs* guess I'll eat this cake on my own.  
>L- What? * sighs* Verdigurl doesn't own deathnote. Now give me some cake, dammit.<br>Verdigurl- THE CAKE IS A LIE!  
>L- D:<p>

Chapter 2 - Old man

Caramelldansen- Metal version

I landed on the concrete with a loud thud. I sat up, rubbing my forehead. _Owies, my head._ Looking around, I realised that I wasn't in that small town anymore. What was little cottage were now replaced with high rise buildings._ We're not in New Zealand anymore, toto._ I was really immersed in my surroundings, when a car whizzed past me. _Shit, I don't wanna be roadkill._ I stood up, swaying, and ran to the side of the road. Surprisingly, I wasn't hit.  
>0.0 <em>Go figure...<br>_

It had been about twenty minutes of sitting on the freeway, when a shiny black car pulled up. The car window rolled down to show an old man sitting at the wheel." Excuse me miss." He had a British accent " Are you ok? " I gave that some thought. " Actually, can you tell me where I am sir? I'm kinda lost." I smiled, scratching my head. He must'ave been surprised by my accent, judging by my face. He managed to say ' Japan'. " WHAAAA...? " I squealed, maybe a bit too loud. "How the hell did I end up here?" _Ok, now I was panicking._

The old man stepped out of the car and gave me a hand. " If you want miss, I could take you where you need to go." He smiled and I smiled back." Thank- you sir. Anyplace is better than here."

As I stepped into the car, the voice in my Head was beginning to yell at me._ WTF EVA_?, _Mam always told us never to go around with strangers. He might be a pervert._ I took a deep breath. " Um, sir?"

He looked in the mirror, as he was now driving. " Yes, what is it?". I leaned on the front seat. " What is your name?" He chuckled a bit. " My name i s Waitari. Pleasure to meet you... um?" I was going to say my name until I heard 'Waitari'.  
><em>NO WAAY!, this is not happening. Am I really in Deathnote? If so, should I give him my name? But if I do I'm at risk of being killed...But if I give him a fake name, He'll know I'm lying, because , let's face it', you're not the brightest crayon in the colouring box.<em> Thank god for my delayed reaction time, otherwise I might be in trouble. He pulled over the car and turned to face me. " Miss, do you remember anything?"..." Ummm" _Oh to hell with it._ " No ,sorry. Can't remember a thing." He paused for a minute and then sat back in his seat." Well miss, I feel obliged to lend you a room to stay in tonight and we will figure out what happened tomorrow. Aye?" My eyes lit up. _Stay with Waitari?_ _That means I could see L! HOLY CRAP! _I grinned, If not, ecstatic." Oh thank- you sir, Bless your heart." He chuckled again pulling into a lane.

-

When we arrived at a ( very big, very tall ) building, it was already dark, and I was freezing with my grey cardie on. " Miss?" Waitari gestured to a door. " This way"  
>" 'kay"<br>We rode the elevator up till it stopped and walked down several hallways till we reached a door." Here you go miss." He said, opening a door." every things in there and I'll come to wake you in the morning." He turned to go. " Um, Waitari, uh , sir?" He turned around. " Thank- You for finding me when you did."  
>He smiled " That's alright, Miss."<p>

L's P.O.V

I kept staring at the screen, watching the strange orange haired girl Waitari had brought in. " Waitari" I said tucking up my legs." There's a girl. In the bedroom." Waitari nodded. " Yes sir, I found her on the highway with no memory and a 'kiwi' accent. A bit unusual, if you ask me, but I took the liberty of helping her."  
>I sighed <em>Waitari...<em>" Alright. She can stay here." I picked a strawberry off the cake._ Who is this chick?_

_-_

R+R  
>Yay! I'm done! * Punches air* Please no flames, I'm only doing this to take a break from NCEA exams. LOL it's what I should be doing...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ginger Ninja

Verdigurl- Hey Sheep!  
>Near- Why do you insist on calling me Sheep?<br>Verdigurl- But it's true! * Ruffles his hair and grabs a mirror* See!  
>Near - No, Verdigurl, I don't see it.<br>Verdigurl- Just say it.  
>Near- Verdigurl does not own deathnote<br>Verdigurl- Baaaaaaa!

Chapter 3- Ginger Ninja

Ghost love score- Nightwish

I woke to a bright light burning my eyes._Ow, Who the fuck turned the sun on?_ I thought, staring at the hole through the curtains. _On the off chance that this IS real and that guy IS Waitari, I better keep on acting that I don't know nada. It's likely that these rooms are bugged and L's watching._ I sighed, turning over in my sheets. I was planning to stay in bed for the rest of the day, until i heard a knock on the door. I sat up. " The door's open". Waitari poked his head through the door." Hello, would you care to join us for breakfast?" OK. Now I was awake. " F.O.O.D? Oh yes please!" I hopped out of bed, still wearing the same clothes ( Grey cardie, black jeans and tank top) I Headed for the door._ Time to act clueless, brain._

_-  
><em>  
>" Um, Waitari?" I was now trailing him down the hall. " You said 'us'." I moved my fingers like bunny ears." Is there more than one person joining us for Breakfast, other than you?" Waitari turned around and smiled. " Miss, I will not be having breakfast with you, But the young master will." I followed him down the elevator. He started talking again. " Have you remembered anything?" I Frowned<em>. Oh Crap.<em> " Ah, nope." I twirled my thumbs. " Well Miss" Waitari said, pushing a button. " While you are staying here, Do you want to make a new name for yourself? For the time being?" The doors swung open. I smiled. " I'll think about it."

-

L's P.O.V

I was eating my morning coffee cake, waiting for Waitari to return with the girl. I munched._ Who was this girl?_  
>I had established two things.<p>

1-That this girl was not a native of japan. She had orange hair and a New Zealand accent. That much was obvious to anybody.

2- She was indeed smart. She had lied to Waitari. Wheither Waitari knew it or not, He was going to help her anyway.

I sighed, Taking another piece of cake._Waitari, The older you get, The more obliged you feel to help total strangers._  
>*Knock Knock*<br>The door swung open with Waitari walking in, followed by the girl. He gestured to a mumbled a 'Thank you.' I wiped my mouth. " Alright. Time for questions. Who are you?" I asked, nibbling on my thumb. She just stared at me and smiled. " I'ma Ginger Ninja!" She said , Laughing._ Really? Did I say she was smart?_

Eva's P.O.V

Okay, I probably shouldn't have said that last bit,_Me and my big mouth :P._ L put down his cup and added, what looked like in my standards, to be a shovelfull of sugar. " Now, Have you chosen a name?" He stared at me... waiting._ Am I blushing? 0/0. _  
>" Um yeah."<br>*sip*" alright, tell me."  
>*Drops even more sugar cups into the cup*<br>" Aegis" **Pronounced Eye-gus.**  
>He looked up from his tea and then continued to shovel more sugar. " Well then... 'Aegis'. You are undoubtedly smart for your age. I don't know how in hell you found about me and I can't, and neither Waitari, can look after you so we are shipping you off to Wammys, I g-" I didn't let him finish. " WHAA? BUT I NEED TO GET HOME!" I was silenced with a hand. Made me think of the saying, <em>Talk to the hand, cause the brain ain't listening.<em>

"Aegis, I have reason to believe that you are telling us more than you know and I don't want information leaked. So that is my final decision." _DUDE! WTF!_ Boy, I was mad. This was like being betrayed by your best friend, like being staked through the heart, Like somebody eating your LAST PIECE OF CAKE!. I stood up." Fine then," I said, with a tinge of annoyance."But I get your piece of cake!" I pointed to it as L slowly backed away, cradling it. Sighing, I stepped closer. _This was going to be a long day._

**YAY! FINI! DONE!**

**Sorry this is late guys, My dad's work computer died and so he had to take the only computer in the house to work, leaving me hanging dry, but he repaid me with cookies so it's all good! :)**

**R+R**


	4. Chapter 4: Sheep

Me- * Walks up to BB*  
>BB- WHat do you want shortie?<br>Me- can you do the disclaimer today?  
>BB- No, I'm not even in the story<br>Me- Fine then. MELLO!  
>Mello- What do you want crazy chick?<br>Me- BB ate your last choclate bar.  
>Mello- SO IT WAS YOU * points at BB*<br>BB- NO! SHE LIES!  
>Me- Say it.<br>BB- Never  
>Mello- I WILL KILL YOU!* Takles BB*<br>ME- * sweatdrops* Guys, I don't own deathnote.  
>BB- HELP ME SHORTIE!<br>Me- Naa, don't feel like it.

Chapter 4- Sheep song- Bless the child- Nightwish

Eva/Aegis P.O.V

I stared out into the clouds, the rain heavily pounding on the car roof. I had just spent what semt like a lifetime on a plane, with no sleep and a screaming kid infront of me. I had to say, not my image of the Deathnote but the again, this is also like a dream to me... a very sober dream. _Mam, I miss you so much. _Growing up, she had been somesort of a lifeline to me. She wasa the person who would call me in sick at school, the person who could cook, clean, talk on the phone and teach me maths - at the same time. The person, who hid me when dad came back from the pub, drunk and angry. Yes, you could say I was a bit homesick.

"Aegis, we are almost there." Waitari said, looking in the mirror. He had offered to drive me himself from the airport in return to no steal L's cake._ Lol :)  
><em>I rolled down the window and stuck my head out._ Oh my "_GOD! WAITARI! IT'S HUGE!" The building had two stories and looked very old and very victorian. I loved it. Waitari chuckled as he pulled into the carpark." Aegis, why don't you go wait in the foyer? I'll get your bags." I would've done it myself, if I wasn't Fangazuming right now._ Is this really happening?_ I pinched myself. " YEOWCH!"_ Yup, this is real._

As I entered the foyer, there was only a white haired boy, sitting across the room playing with lego. I walked over.  
>"Hello!"<br>He looked up with a somewhat supprised face. " Uh... Hi, can I help you?" I stared at the giant lego tower," Can I play with you?"  
>He stared at me, flabergastered. " Ok, if you really want to". And that's how I met the sheep, Near, My first friend here.<p>

After a couple of minuites of lego war later, Waitari usherded me and Near into an office, where a man was sitting behind a desk, an alburn haired boy on a nitendo and a- I think- a blonde haired boy , eating chocolate. I dunno. He closed the door and sat down. The man started talking." Hello, You must be Aegis, my name is Roger. I am one of the caretakers here along with Waitari. Let me introduce some people. I can see you've already met Near. " He pointed to Near, who was staring out the window. He ponted to the 'GAME' boy. " Matt". He paused the game and looked up. " 'lo" But then went back to whatever he was playing._ Nice manners, mate._ " and Mello" The boy nibbled at the bar, not really paying any attention to me. I sighed and switched my feet._ Definatly that of the male chromosome._ " Now Aegis." Roger stood up." I'll get Near to show you around. I would do it myself, but I have paperwork to do, so out you go." He gestured to the door._ Brain, He's kicking me out? Isn't he? "_ Alright." I stepped out and collected my bags, heading up to my room. and of course, Sheep followed.

Once I had put my bags and music sheets away, I went for a walk with Near. The scilence between us, was frankley akward. " So Near, what do you like?." He turned to look at me. Being short, I didn't relly expect to meet anyone shorter than me. But Near, reached my shoulders. _Wait, what if I hug him? He's too short to reach over my shoulder, so he'll just end up facepalming my boobs...ew._ He looked back, turning a corner. " I like toys. Tell me, What's with all the music sheets? Are you a musisian?" I grinned from ear to ear. " Yup, actually I sing. So be prepared to see me bring Wammys house down soon at the next concert.' He giggled. I turned another corner to bump into Matt, Who was still playing on that stupid thing. " Sorry..." I rubbed my nose. He put his game away . " My bad, wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled, blushing ever so slightly. Unfortunatly he was cut off by Mello. " Yeah, whatever Matt. Go flirt with her later. Hey Sheep." He glared at Near. " You better stay out of my way before I beat the crap out of you." Near smirked. " Michel, you say that every day." He glared at Near again, with even more venom in it than a king cobra. I didn't like it one bit.

" Stop that." I placed myself between them. Suddenly the venom was directed at me, trying to freak me out, but I held my ground. It was going to take more than that to harm me. I sighed." Mello, Enough with your stupid staring. It's not gonna do nuthin." And so with those words in mind, he took a different approch and punched me. My head cracked to the right and I heard Near and Matt gasp, But I was as tough as nails. To me, That was nothing, nothing compared to dad's punches.

Near's P.O.V

It's not often you come across a person who takes a punch from Mello and actually manages to stay planted to the ground. _Man, this girls a trooper. _Aegis's lip spilt blood. She smiled, without backing away from Mello. She smirked. " Is that all you got? Did you feel anything, anything at all, about hitting a girl?" She stepped closer. " You better watch it Mello." She jabbed her finger into his chest. " Because next time, I'll be the one throwing the punches." Mello swated he hand away. He muttered something under his breath and stormed off down the hallway. Supprisingly, Matt was still here. He stared at me. " Serousley, Aegis, don't do that again. You don't want Mello as your enemy." He scurried off down the hallway. I looked at Aegis, who's lip was still bleeding. " Here." I said, handing her a tissue." Oh, Thanks Sheep..." She patted her lip. I drew a serious face." You shouldn't have done that. He does it all the time, so just ignore it." She shrugged. " Doesn't matter. I still don't like the way he talks to you." She looked at her watch. " Oh, NEAR! come on, It's dinnertime." She grabbed my wrist. " I'm Hungry." I tugged my t-shirt.

_What is this feeling?..._

**Yay! R+R as usual. Personally, I don't know where this stories going sooooo, I guess I'll just go with the floooowww 030 lol**


	5. Chapter 5: Locked doors & Bleeding Walls

Me- Matt  
>Matt- ...<br>Me - Hey Matt!  
>Matt- ...<br>Me- * tackles Matt*  
>Matt- WTF! My charmander just died :(<br>Me- You agreed to do the disclaimer today.  
>Matt- Not anymore<br>Me- Fine, I'm gonna go tell Aegis that you like her.  
>Matt- * Sweatdrops* Fine, Fine, Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote apart from Aegis which hides under her bed and eats liquorish. Happy?<br>Me- * Smirks* We'll see what _GOD_ says...

Song- Dark Chest of wonders- Nightwish

Chapter 5

Eva/ Aegis's P.O.V

The first couple of months at wammys felt like time was flying right past me. And I had found my calling there. I was a peacemaker. I protected Near and calmed Mello down. Even Matt admitted that it was more peaceful with me around. ( Minus my PMS tantrums.)

I found the music room easily enough, and found Matt standing outside the door. He waved over to me. " Finally Ai, Thought you'd never get out of bed." _Psh, it's only like, what 10:30?_ My watch said 11:43... stupid watch. " Anyway, Let's get inside Matt, I'm late enough as it already is." I immediatly pushed open the door and started to warm up my voice, as did Matt. Except he was on the music room was filled with the orchestra, so there was alot of people there. The Teacher ( whose named was unpronouncable to me) walked to the conducter stand. His voice echoed off the walls. " Alright children, let's get started." The music began to play and my skin tingled in the usual way it did. And sure enough, I let my voice free...

" _Once there was, a childs dream  
>One night the clock struck twelve<br>The window opened wide.  
>Once there was a childs heart<br>The age I learnt to fly  
>I took a step outside...<em>

_Once I knew all the tales  
>It's time to turn back time<br>Follow the pale moonlight  
>Once I wished for this night<br>Faith brought me here  
>It's time to cut the rope and<em>

_Fly to a dream  
>Far acroos the sea<br>All the burdens gone  
>Open the chest once more,<br>Dark Chest of wonders  
>Seen through the eyes<br>Of the one with pure heart  
>Once so long ago...<em>

_The one in the big blue is what the world stole from me  
>This noght will bring him back to me<em>

_Fly to a dream  
>Far acroos the sea<br>All the burdens gone  
>Open the chest once more,<br>Dark Chest of wonders  
>Seen through the eyes<br>Of the one with pure heart  
>Once so long ago...<em>  
><em><br>Fly to a dream  
>Far acroos the sea<br>All the burdens gone  
>Open the chest once more,<br>Dark Chest of wonders  
>Seen through the eyes<br>Of the one with pure heart  
>Once so long ago...<em>"

I Breathed in scilence as the music stopped. Then, out of the blue, The entire room burst into applause. I was speechless. Matt raced over, pushing past the crowd of people surrounding me. " You told me that you were an ALRIGHT singer, you liar. You were beautiful."  
>By now his faced matched his hair. I closed my eyes and thanked him. But when I opened them, he was gone. He was a regular houdini.<br>After I delt with everyones praises, I took refuge in my room, where I found sheep, sitting on my bed. _*sigh* Near..._

I closed the door. " Near, How did you get in here? I locked the door."  
>He shrugged. " It was open"<br>" Locked"  
>"Whatever..."<br>I yawned. " What do you want Near?, I'm Kinda tired..." _And a bit mental since it's that time of the month..._ He hopped off the bed. " I just came here to say that you sung beautifully." I blushed. " Wait... You were there?" He nodded." Yup, Mello too." _Ok, now I was interested in what he had to say._ " What did he say?" He started to walk towards the door. " He said you were... alright. If not pitchy. Bye!" I giggled, closing the door after him. _I'll take that as a compliment :)  
><em>I quickly jumped back into my jamies and hit the sack. I was probably asleep within the next 5 seconds.

  
>I was running. I didn't know why, I didn't know who from. I just <em>ran.<em> Branches, scratching at my face, Stones digging into my feet. The 'Jaws' theme kept playing in the back of my head.

_Run. Keep running. Your faster than he is._

The ground morphed from dirt to carpet. The trees grew into beige walls, dripping at the sides with _blood._ I tried every door. And every one was friggen locked.

_Oh no. Please god, no._

The footsteps got heart beatted loudly and I began to panick. I fumbled with the last door. _YES! _I burst through and raced down the stairs.  
><em>Tha-dump! Tha-dump!<br>_My heart skipped a beat as I realised, that there was no escape.  
><em>Tha-dump!<br>_I ran to a corner and curled myself up, looking as small as possible.  
><em>Tha-dump!<br>_The footsteps got louder.  
><em>Tha-dump!<br>_My heart ripping out of my chest.  
><em>Tha-dump!<br>_And then... gut- wrenching scilence. A figure with golden wolf eyes standing over me. Madness radiating off him like a heater.

" Come on Evangaline,_ hic,_ play with Daddy..."

I jolted out of bed, my hand on my heart._ What?_ I frantically serched my room and then realised that it was all just a dream. _Stupid Dream... _I layed back down. _But _I thought _At least he can't get me here. But neither can Mam..._ Tears spilt over the rims of my eyelids. It was Mam who found me lying in a pool of blood, Beaten and bruised. And my ego definatly took a hard one. I told her I would be fine, but sure enough, Karma was an unfair Bitch, bitting me in the ass. Nomatter how much I loved it here, I loved my Mam more. And I wanted to go home.

Matt's P.O.V

I had to admit, I was a dick for running away from her. I slowly breathed in. _Aegis..._ She had that aura about her, that drew everyone, including Mello, towards her. I inhaled more smoke from my ciggarette. Cancer sticks, she called them. I remember the first time she caught me smoking. Called me a fucken idiot and then kneed me in the balls. Couldn't walk properly for a week. But she's right, ya know? She always is. I finished it, stepping on it voilently. I cursed the dark stary night._ What would it take to get a girl like her to fall in love with a guy like me?_

I sighed, Walking back into the house.

Yay!  
>I hope you liked this chapter!<br>I DARE you to watch this

.com/watch?v=tVNtnOFdP4Y

and dare you to find jack sparrow! 030


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Me- Hello!  
>Matsuda- Hey, how did you get here?<br>Me- Power of the fan girls, of course! See! * poofs in a cloud of smoke*  
>Matsuda- Where'd the shortie go?<br>Me- * Poofs back with a baseball bat* I AM NOT SHORT! I'M JUST GROWING AT A DIFFERENT PACE THAN EVERYONE ELSE!  
>Matsuda- OK OK! I do whatever you want!<br>Me- Do the disclaimer  
>Matsuda- Verdigurl Doesn't own deathnote<br>Me- * steps back* MATSUDA! did you just wet your pants?... 0.0'

Song- Amaranth- Nightwish

Chapter 6

1 year later

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Near breathing beside my bed. I looked at him, not realy happy that he saw me before my hair was actually brushed. Stupis sheepious. " You broke into my room again, didn't you?" He shook his head, swinging the nutcracker in the air. " No, you left it open again." I sat up." We are not starting this argument again near, not today." I got up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and stared at my reflection. I had always hated my hair- THANK YOU VERY FUCKEN MUCH DAD!. Anybody close to me knew not to mention the names- carrot top, red or freckles. The things that were randomly sprinkled all over my face, as if someone had gotten a salt shaker and just went mental with it. But my mum loved my red hair. Her voice fluttered past my ear. _Happy birthday lovie, Do you want pancakes or waffles today? Oh, we could go shopping and go see that new movie jhonny depp is in. OMG, He is such a total hottie!  
><em>  
>I laughed out loud, reminding myself to be happy today. When I got out, Near has disappeared, but in his place was a bright orange box, and a white envelope. I picked it up.<p>

_Aegis,_

_I sincerely wish you a very happy seventeenth birthday._

_- Near_

I sighed and started unwrapping the box. Inside it contained a cooking book, containing various recipes. _Thanks for the hint sheep._ Sure, I wasn't the best cook ever, but at least I tried! ... It's not my fault the oven has a deathwish for me. I fitted the book onto a vacant shelf and headed out the door, ready to embrace whatever the world threw at me.

I walked outside into the garden, the butterlfies riding the cool breeze. I sat down on the grass, breathing in some air. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. " Guess who?" Said a deep, sexy voice... I thought for a moment. " Um, I dunno... The tooth fairy?" The voice chuckled." Close enough." The hands let go of their grasp and presented me with a small box. Matt was smiling at me, breathing unevely. " H-happy birthday Aegis!" I smiled, eyeing the box. I took it and started unwrapping.  
>"Hey Matt"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where's Mello? You two- Uh, What phase am I looking for? <em>Stuck like glue...<em>"  
>He shrugged." He said something about being called to Roger's office. It was apparently important." I paused. Weird. Maybe Near go called to his office too?" Matt nodded. " Maybe. With them, it could be anything, you know." He yawned, stretching his arms. I had finally opened the present. It's like he purposely celotaped all the sides together. <em>Hmph, nice going.<em> Inside was a locket, on a silver chain. It had a light blue crystal in the middle, that was polished to perfection. _It's so pretty.._ I smiled , happily. " It's beautiful Matt. Thank- you." I put the locket down and gave him a hug. Judging by his reaction time, I'd say he was taken by surprise. Realising what I had done, I immediately let go and put the locket on.

And then, out of nowhere, Mello appeared, with a panicked look on his face. I went into mum mode. " Mel, are you ok? You look pale, sit down." He swatted away my concerns.  
>"He's dead."<br>Matt answered. " Who Mel?"

"WHO?"  
>"...L"<br>I gasped in surprise and Matt started to turn white. _How did this happen? Fucken kira/light, spoiling the ending for me... I'll kick his punny little white ass._ Matt started talking quite, faint but a whisper." So, who'd he choose?" Mello had turned red. " He chose stupid fucking NEAR!, Over me! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I can't take this shit, I'm gonna beat the fuck out of him. I'm leaving tonight...if you wanna come, meet me by the school gates. Pack light. I'll be waiting five minutes, and that's it. No second chances. Got it?" He held up a finger at us. We both nodded and Mello stormed off, cursing.  
>I squeezed Matt's hand." Is he going to be ok Matt? I've never seen him act this mad before." He squeezed back. " Honestly Ai, This time, I have no idea."<p>

In the end, I decided to go with Mel and Matt. I could trust Matt not to do something stupid on his own, but with Mello? Get real, He follow him around like a sick puppy. It's annoying. He told me to pack light, so I only took the essentials. You know, toothbrush, clothes, My ipod- and electric blue skullcandy headphones. I also packed my first aid kit and Swiss army knife. _Never know what shit could happen._

While I was doing this, I wondered in the back of my head how the hell I was gonna break this news to Near. Luckily, The boy has the power to materialize out of thin air. He stood at the door. " Your leaving?" I turned. " Yes Near, I can't trust those two to go out on their own. I would be doing damage to my own conscience." _Not that it would do anything, It's already pretty fucked up, being around Mello..._ He played with his hair. " So you're leaving because you care about them." He paused." You let your emotions over-run you sometimes. That is you major flaw." Alright, now I was getting pissed. He didn't stop talking." It's something else, something you wouldn't tell anybody..." I did the buckles on my bag. I headed toward the door and looked over my shoulder. " You're the genius Near, you figure it out!" I sneered, storming out of the room. And that was the last time I ever saw Near in Wammys.

I walked out to the car, where Matt and Mel were standing. Matt lit a cancer stick. " Where were you?" I put my bag on the backseat. " Just taking care of some... lose ends." Mello smirked, taking a bite of chocolate. " What, like pawning Near? " I gasped, " But... how'dya know?" Matt pointed to the monitor in the car. " We saw _everything_." I blushed." Y-you, you PERVERTS!" I slapped Matt's arm. I sighed, brushing my hands through my hair." Let's just go already." I sat down on the backseat. Matt stood on the cancer stick. " Yeah, good idea." Mello threw the chocolate wrapper on the ground and just like that, we were off. Never to look back at Wammys again.

When I woke up, it was dark. We were probably still a good distance from the airport, so I remained in the position I was in, taking uo the entire back seat. I knew the boys would assume that I would be still asleep. Matt tapped the monitor. " Hey Mel, look" He passed another car." Near is still in Aegis's room." _Wait, He's what? _I peeked at my watch. 11:30pm. _Gees, what the hell was that bugger doing?_ I watched the monitor. Near was on my bed, going through my music sheets. Mello finished eating, yet another chocolate bar. " That's just creepy. Although I have to say, I'm surprised she did that to him. She's never use to do that." I closed my eyes." Mel, wake Aegis up. We're almost at the airport." Mel shook my shoulder, HARD." " Hey Ai, wake up." I opened my eyes, sighing. " What's up Mel?" He opened another bar. " Get ready, were here." I sat up and stared out into the black abyss.

_Ok, maybe I was feeling a little guilty now._

Yay! Finished! I didn't really want to do that to Near, but the story would've gotten nowhere without some drama. LOL XD  
>Anyways, Happy (Insert you favoured holiday here)<br>-Verdigurl


	7. Chapter 7 Icecream and band aids

Me- Sup people!  
>Mello- Why the fuck are you here?<br>Me- Cause it's my story  
>Mello- Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote<br>Me- You look like a girl O3O  
>Mello D: You BITCH!<p>

Song- Broken Machine- Zowie

Chapter 7

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

It took a long time to get from England to Japan, But it was considerably better than the trip over. Matt had already explained to me what was going down. We were going to Japan to catch Kira. I asked who Kira was in my ' I-dont-know-anything' voice. Mello just stared at me. " You haven't heard of Kira? Geez Aegis, Where the hell have you been hiding? A fucking hole?" _No, Wammys. Idiot._ I looked out the widow at the high rise buildings, still as tall as I first saw them. " I'm just here to make sure you guy's don't like, _die_ or anything." Matt sighed and Mello, who was driving, pulled over into a carpark, next to a motel. _Ew, Is this the place where they keep the prostotutes?_ Something smelled fishy. I turned to Matt. " What are we doing here?" Matt looked at Mello. He sighed. " Mello and me have decided not to take you with us to the mafia meeting." _WTF?_ He must have seen my reaction, because his voice was becoming pitchy. " Shit Ai, Please don't hit me. This is for your own good." He braced himself. Mello held out a key." This is your room key. Ai, just take the dam thing. We don't have fucken time to spare." I snatched the key out of his hands. If I were a volcano, I'ld be spewing molten rock. " YOU. GUYS. ARE. FUCKING. IMMPOSSIBLE!" I grabbed my bags and slammed the car door with as much force as possible.

I couldn't believe it. The only reason I came here was to keep them out of trouble, Fuck, I'm the world's worst babysitter.

Days went past. They still hadn't turned up. And I was still pissed. The room I was in was skungy but livable after a good war with some cleaning chemicals. I had decided to take a walk before I got cabin fever. I had gone shopping and got a couple of cute summer dresses. An icecream. More music. I had walked to the nearby park and watched a small boy with silver hair. He kinda reminded me of a certain sheep I knew. His father came over and picked him up, swinging him in the air. _I wish I could've had that kind of relationship with my father._ But I hadn't. I sighed, putting my icecream in the bin._Fucking bastard._ I stood up and walked back to the motel room.

I was curled up in a ball on the couch watching the nightley news, when there was a loud knock on the door. It was nightime, so I had to be cautious. " Who is it?" The deep voice replied." Open the fucken door Aegis. Mello's hurt and the cops are on our trail." _Shit, you stupid, stupid idiots._ I swung open the door to see Matt carrying Mello over his shoulder, blood gushing from his head. I swore under my breath. " Matt, get Mello to the couch, I'll get my First aid kit. " I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a clean towel and my kit. I came back to see that Mello had a huge burn on his face. _Oh god, that smell._ " Shit Mel, What happened?" I sat down beside him and immediatly started cleaning his wound. He groaned in pain, trying to swat me away. Matt seized his arm. He whispered in his ear. " Mel, she's only trying to help you." He looked into my eyes, noticing my concern. " He got caught in the explosion while he was fighting with the Japanese task force L worked with." My heart siezed. _Shit, wern't they s'pposed to be helping us?_ I wet a cloth, dabbing it with antiseptic. " Matt, hold him." He did,_ Thank god._ I winced as Mello howled in pain, trying to escape. " Sorry hun." I kept repeating that line after each painstaking howl. _And the nights still young, eva..._ O/o Shadup brain.

After an hour of grueling medical genius, I was done. I had given Mello my bed to sleep in and a hot chocolate. ( The only thing I could make without burning the house down.) This was one of the only times I had heard him say thank-you. _Thank-you_. I stroked his hair. " Your very welcome, Mel.." I walked silently out of the room and plonked myself on the couch next to Matt. I rested my head on his shoulder. " I never knew Mello could be so much work." I sighed, closing my eyes. I could hear Matt shut down his psp. He poked my cheek. " Ai, you ok?" I looked up at him." Yeah" I yawned , rubbing my eyes." Real Tired, that's all." I paused." Matt, please tell me. What happened." He brushed part of my fringe around my ear." It all happened when Mello decided to kidnap the police commissioners daughter..." And so I listened to him drabbling on, my eyes silently resting.

Matt's P.O.V

" And KABBOOM! Well, it was more like a KA-Bo-BOOM! And, Hey Aegis, are you even listening?" I poked her again. Nope, she was out for the count. I sighed, manouvering her off my shoulder and onto my lap. It was nice, watching her sleep. She constantly worried about us, forever protecting Near from Mello, she'd become the 'Mum' of Wammys. _She looks so peaceful._ I stroked her soft, soft hair. But then I was distracted by her weird facial expressions. It looked like she was either having a horrible nightmare or a bad heart attack. Her breathing started to speed up." Um Fuck, uh... Aegis, wake up, dammit." I yelled, shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she started sobbing. I held her in my arms. I could feel myself turn red. " It's ok, I got ya, nothing's gonna hurt you." I squeezed her tighter." I'll protect you." She rubbed her eyes." Oh, sorry Matt. I must'ave dosed off." She sighed, her breathing slowing down. " Aegis. What happened?" She sat up immediatly." Oh Matt, you don't need to know that." She started fidgeting. That's when I knew it was big." Ai, tell me _now._" I stared at her. She looked down, twirlling her thumbs. " Matt, did I ever tell you what happened to my Father?"

**Yay! Done! * Thumbs up* R+R !**


	8. Chapter 8: The closet secret

Me- Hi people! I'm Back!  
>Light- * Is tied up with rope* LET ME GO!<br>Me- NEVER! You Killed L!  
>Light- Wha? That wasn't me!<br>Me- Oh yeah? Who then?  
>Light- Verdigurl doesn't own deathnote- MISA SAVE ME!<br>Me- She's a barbie doll light, all she does is talk. It's like a 'speak and spell' A B C D E F G I will kill you family!

AN( This scene is a bit graphic. If you don't like graphic, don't read. Simple, really)

Song- I wish I had an angel- Nightwish

Chapter 8- She'll be 'right...

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

I twirled my thumbs, focusing on them. I didn't like to talk about my past, but he had asked. " Matt, did I ever tell you what happened to my Father?"I asked. He shrugged, waiting for an awnser. " You were always too busy, looking after everybody else." I sighed, realising that there was no escape this time. I sucked in a deep breath._ Here goes nothing..._

* Flashback*

_I looked at the clock. 10:30. I thought, Far out Mam, where are you? The phone rang. I put the phone to my ear, simultaneously chopping up some carrot. " Hello?"  
>" Hello? Eva, honey, it's me. I'm gonna be late home tonight. Are you gonna be alright? Is your Father at the bar?"<br>I smirked." Yeah, Where else would he be?."  
>She swore," Will you be ok?"<br>"Mam, I'll be fine."  
>" Are you sure?"<br>"Yes Mam" I sighed changing from carrots to tomatoes.  
>" Do you know where all the guns are?"<br>" Goodbye Mam, love you."  
>"You know I do."<br>I put the phone down and wiped off the board. I heard the door slam. The scent of alcohol travelled quickly through the air. Oh shit, I thought. Dad staggered through the kitchen door, six pack in hand. " HEeey BAby!, Ima HOmE!" He held a can of beer over his head. He half dumped everything on the kitchen table. His eyes locked onto mine. " You, hic, know Eva, You've grown into woman-hood... and such a , hic, beautiful one too. How'bout I show you what cums next." I said, smiling maliciously. I backed up towards the bench. Reaching behind, I threw the first thing I touched. " NOT ON YOUR LIFE JERK!" The tomato hit him square in the face. Bulls eye! I screamed, mentally. He fell to his knees, rubbing his eyes. " EVANGALINE JILL HARPER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_* * *  
><em>Matt's grip tightened around me. The tension- Sky high.  
>" So What did you do?"<br>I glared at him. " Wha'dya think I did dip shit? Make myself a cup of _Tea?_"

* * *  
><em>I staggered down the hallway, trying every fucken door, only to find them locked. I started to panic.<em>_I remember thinking along the lines of OH SHIT and WHY IS EVERYTHING LOCKED? THIS AIN'T NANCY DREW!. I saw his shadow on the walls, emanating from the kitchen. " COME ON BABY! IT'LL BE A BALL!" Tears began slipping down my face. I came to the basement door_, _shaking the handle furiously. YES! I stumbled down the stairs, running to the nearest corner. I heard the door close. I slumped against the wall, sobbing. His shadow towering over me. Those eyes piercing my soul. " Come on, hic, Evangaline. Come play with daddy." His hand reached out to me, his hand pinning my chest down, the other undoing my jean pants. I tried to fight him, but his body was heavy, like lead. I shut my eyes, forcing out every feeling my body produced as he ventured inside of me. I could feel him on every push, I was truly terrified. And then, He stopped. He finished his beer, standing up. " Don't worry, hic, dollface. I'll be back." I heard his footsteps and then... silence. I curled up into a ball, still crying. I thought of Mam, wondering what was important enough to make her stay back at work. Her voice whispered into my ear. You know where they are? My eyes shot up, pinning on a box. My vagina still hurt, but my will to live was greater. I rummaged through the box desperately searching until I found it._

_The door slammed. " What are you doing girl?" He had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, sobering quickly. In one hand was another alcohol beverage and in the other was the knife I had been using earlier. He ran towards me. My hand reached into the box. I turned to face him, head-on._

_* BANG BANG*_

_A Searing pain entered my left side. He'd got me, but I got him too, vise versa. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. " What have you done, bitch?" He gasped," Your gonna pay for this... Your gonna die... and.. then I'll kill your Mam." And that's what broke me. I didn't really think about it much, I just straightened the gun towards his forehead and stared into his eyes, which were now filled with terror. " I'll see you in hell, Muther fucka." And then, I killed him._

_* END OF FLASHBACK*_

Matt's P.O.V

I felt like crying. She had been through so much, and yet was still fighting the world with bare hands. She sobbed into my chest, which had become soaked. " So what happened after?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face. She shifted her weight, now cralled up into a ball. " The police waved it off as self- defence, which I guess it was, but it was also so much more. I hated his guts. I hated how he treated Mam, how she gave him endless love and got nothing in return." I held her close to my chest, slowly breathing in. " I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." The silence became so unbearable that the word just...spilled out.  
>" Aegis, I L-"<br>She held a finger to my lips." I Know. I love you too." My heart smiled, tricking emotion like a tap. I tilted her head in my direction, her hand tracing my face. I Bent down and then our lips met. I kissed her again, savouring her sweet taste.  
><em>This is how it should be.<em>

**Holy crap! Chapter 8! DONE!**

**OK first**

**I sincerely apologise for not uploading this sooner due to a series of very unfortunate events happening all at the same time so I don't know when my next post will be. Maybe Late july/ early august.**

**Again I hugs you in apology.  
>Love Verdigurl.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:  :

Me- Hey there!  
>L- What am I doing here?<br>Light- * Points at L* YOUR DEAD!  
>Me- Guys, do me the honours.<br>L and Light- Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote  
>* Random poof of smaoke appears*<br>Me- HOLY CRAP! KAKASHI! WTH ARE YOU DOING OUT OF NARUTO?  
>Kakashi- Ops, sorry. This happens every time... * Randomley poofs off*<br>L- Verdigurl doesn't own Naruto either  
>Light- Where the hell did he come form? : o<p>

Kinslayer- Nightwish - Note: If you haven't noticed by now, Ima huge Nightwish Fan. You should check them out. They are probably the single most band that sound good live. With Tarja, of course...

Chapter 9- The Plan

Eva/ Aegis's P.O.V

The next morning, Mello had already started making plans for his next mission. I warned him to be careful this time. He sat down at the table. " Yeah yeah, Ai. I'll keep that in mind." I placed two hot chocolates down and went back for mine. When I came back, Matt had gotten up and was buzy chatting away to Mel. " One week from now, right? That'll give me enough time to re-wire the car." I took a sip." Soooo, what the plan?" Mello answered. " We're going to kidnap Takeda. When she goes in to Sakura T.V for her daily show. Matt will fire a smoke bomb while I..." He pointed a pen on the town map. " Will drive on a motorbike and take her from there. You will be waiting in a truck for me, helping me with her. We'll drive to an abandoned church and deal with her there." He finished his hot chocolate. " OOh, That's some good chocolate." He handed me his cup and I took it sighing, heading towards the kitchen.

When they started talking again, They probably assumed that I was out of ear distance-_Pfff__, yeah right, Mate..._ I heard Matt speak first.  
>" Mell, we need to talk."<br>" It's about Aegis, ain't it?"  
>" Yup." He said, popping the 'p'." When this is all over, I'm giving it up. And so will Aegis. She won't bee happy about it, but she'll listen." <em>Ugh... I will now? <em>_Hmmm__..._" I don't want her life to be ruined by endless shit. She's already been through so much." I heard a preggo silence before Mello spoke again. " She better be dam good in bed then."

***

And so for the rest of the week I spent 'round a punching bag, going from strength of a tadpole to, uh, better than a tadpole. I went shopping again too, for dark colours, just one of my close friends. I Got myself black knee - high combat boots, black skinny jeans and, wait for it, a black tank top. I had to admit, I looked _good._ Matt suggested that I buy a wig, to cover my 'totally black hair'. So in celebration of the theme I was going for, I got a black shoulder length synthetic wig, bangs included. Seriously I was feeling trippy when I walked out of the store.

***  
>*Day of the plan*<p>

We were at the table at 5 am sharp._Ngh__, too early if you ask me :I_. We went over the essentials of what to. Matt had a plan A, plan B, Hell he even brought the whole alphabet with him. Before I left, I grabbed Matt's hand. " Promise you'll be careful?" He pulled me in close, kissing my forehead. He breathed my aroma in, pecking me again. He whispered a small ' promise' and then, we went like a tree and _leaved._

I drove to the side of a quiet alleyway and parked. I turned the music down, my eyes locked on the monitor, _Which had the local news on,_ Waiting for the signal from Mello. I saw Takeda, waving at a sea of kira worshippers._Hmph__, __horney__ bitch..._ And then out of nowhere, Matt's car appeared with a gun sticking half way out the window.

* BANG*

A shot fired and then images of the scene were blocked due to the smokescreen. I whacked the monitor, cursing._ Dam, Me wants some action..._ Two minutes later, my pager went off and I speed like a bullet. I lifted the handbrake and plunged my foot on reverse. Swerving the corner, I quickly opened the back door, Mello caught in my direct line of sight. He stopped quickly, throwing Takeda in. I heard the door slam shut and the Mello shout " GO NOW!" And then I pushed the accelerator down to the floor, getting the hell out of there.

***

We were on the freeway, when Mello joined me at the front of the van. He sat down beside me, sweat running down his forehead. _Yup, he's nervous alright._ I passed a car. He took out a chocolate bar, nibbling on it. Sucking in a deep breath he tapped on the monitor. " Matt's on T.V" He was right, too. You could see Matt's car swerving out of a tunnel and stopping before tens,_ no,_ hundreds of men. Of men in suits. Of men in suitswith _guns. _I yelled at the monitor." Don't stop Douche! Keep going!" We saw Matt step outside of the car, with hands held high._WTF__ are you doing Matt? _And then... He fell.

I gasped, accidentally swerving into the other lane. Mello tapped the dashboard. " SHIT! AEGIS! THE ROAD! THE ROAD!". I swerved back, muttering a sorry. An eerie silence filled the air. My salty tears marked my face but I didn't bother to wipe them. Mello wasn't eating anymore either, he just stared at Matt's slumped body. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this can't be happening, oh shit, oh shit.  
><em> I exited off the freeway, my voice barley making a sound. " Mel, we're almost there." He got up, sighed and wiped his face. " I'll deal with Takeda, you take a breather." And just like that, he slipped through the back door.

***  
>I parked the van and immediately opened the door, stumbling out. I walked over to a nearby tree and collapsed. Sobs escaped my throat.<em> Matt Matt Matt Matt Matt Matt...<em> I lost him._ Matt Matt..._ What the hell was I going to do? I let myself wallow in self- pity before standing up. I looked around. We were in a Forrest, which was beautiful. I would've played in this for hours if it weren't for the glum scene. I looked at the van, deciding to head back. I went through the other door, since Mello decided he wanted to drive. I slumped back in the seat, running my hands through the wigs hair. " Hey Mel, have you got any water?" He was slumped against the wheel. Must'ave fallen asleep. " Hey Mello! " I said, a bit louder. " I'm talking to ya. It's rude not to reply." He didn't move or snap at me, which made me worried. I shook his shoulder, his head turning towards me. I screamed as his eyes stared at me.

Immediately I went into survival mode. I flung the door open to see a naked Takeda, opening the back door. I grabbed her arm and flung her back into the van wall. I screamed profanities at her." WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" She didn't say a word. I ripped whatever she had in her hand and kicked the wall. I didn't like to hurt people, but now, she was just asking to be punched. Her face flickered with confusion. " Y-you...should...be...dead..."_I'm sorry lady, I'm meant to be what?_ I checked my pulse. " Nope, sorry. I'm not dead... unless I'm a zombie." She slouched over, her hair covering her face. " H-he... said..." I lifted her armpits, staring her head on. " What. Did. Kira. Say?" She only smiled as her head arched back, her body slumping in my arms. I sighed in disgust, dropping her._ What did she mean? _

My head shot up. I sniffed the air. It didn't smell right._ Fuck,_ I sprinted towards the door, only to be blasted out, as the van transformed into a burning inferno.

**ZOMG****! OH NOES!**

**In a weird turn of events, I managed to get to a computer, so here!**


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid

Me- Hello L!  
>L- Hello Verdigurl!<br>Me- Tell me, why do you eat so much sweets?  
>L- I am glad you asked. Well, I have a theory. They say you are what you eat and I eat sweets so therefore I must be sweet.<br>Me- * Blinks* Sorry L, what did you say? I got lost in your eyes...  
>L- *steps back, sweatdrops* Verdigurl doesn't own deathnote. It seems that she doesn't own any sanity either.<br>Me- That folks, is probably true...

Song- Tourniquet- Evanescence

Chapter 10- Stupid

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

I face planted the ground as the van burst into flames. _SHIT! ARRRGGHHH!_ I had just lost two good friend. In one day. Fuck, by far, the worst day ever. My face was bleeding and my wig was slightly charred, but I was OK. Not that I cared. I just kept staring at the bonfire, wishing this nightmare would just end already. _Mel...Matt..._ My heart ached.

Suddenly cars began to pull up to the site and a Blonde woman in her late twenties and a man in his late thirties stepped out of them. The Blondie spoke first. " Hey you!" She pointed towards me._ That's rude, ya know._ " What are you doing here?" I looked closer at the cars and then swore out loud. _Looks like I'm not the only genius here..._ And being me, I did what I always do best. I ran.

***

My lungs were burning. My feet were already sore. _One,Two,One,,Out,In,Out. _Thanks to all those years of opera, they taught me to control my breathing, sending more oxygen through my blood, making me run faster. I ran into the woods,hoping that at least I could get away from the people in the black suits. But even hope doesn't stop Blondie from catching up to me. I swung a hard left, branches smacking my face. It was then I realised that the woods were becoming too dense for me to go on much longer. I only had one option. Knowing Blondie was directly behind me, I swiveled on my left foot, sending my right directly into her jaw. It sent her flying backwards, into a nearby tree. I jumped over her, heading back the way I came.

Once I got back to the clearing I saw then man staring at me, grinning._ Well, that was a waste of time..._ Then I was elbowed in the back, sent flying into the ground, yet again._ How rude..._ Tears leaked. I smacked away a hand, simply refusing to get up. I felt a shoe on my back. I groaned in pain, still not yet recovered from that poke of the elbow. _Ow..._ I heard a cellphone ring and then a voice addressed me. " Hey girl, your name is Aegis right?" I didn't awnser, since that actually wasn't my real name. Go figure. I felt hands lift my armpits. " Near says to take the wig off." I glared at him, venom included." If _Near, _wants me to take the wig off, then he can come here and tell me himself. The bloody sheep..." The man stepped back, repeating what I had just said into the receiver. He closed the phone and I heard the car door open. He turned to face me. " He said He would if he could, but cannot at this time. We were told to come and get you." My eyes widened and I tried to stand up, but my legs decided that they didn't want to work at the moment. I was literally at my wits end. I sighed to the fact that I had had enough. " Fine. Whatever. Do what you want with me." And with those words, they quickly placed a cloth over my face and I scummed to the darkness.

***

Near's P.O.V

Honestly, It was nice having Aegis under the same roof as me again.( Even if I didn't miss her cooking.) I watched her on the screen as she parted the curtains. Her orange hair trailed down her back, bruises spotted all over her body. I heard the door click behind me as Hal Linder walked in. She sat down, icepack in hand. A giant bruise covered nearly half of her face. I frowned mentally. " What happened to you Linder?" She pointed to the screen. " Your _Girlfriend_. That's what's happened." _Girlfriend? O/O_. " Oh yeah, she acted so violent last night and now she Ms mature and polite. Its like shes Bipolar or something..." I could feel my lips curl upwards. I placed another dice on the tower." Yes. She can be like that sometimes. Gevanni, go get her. I need to talk to her. _Alone._" That was the signal for every body to GET THE FUCK OUT! And then I waited, what seemed like an eternity.

***

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

The man called Gevanni stopped at a door and stepped aside. I spoke. " Uh. What? You aren't coming in?" He shook his head and then left down the hallway. I sighed, grabbing the doorhandle. _Men._

As I entered the room, there was only Near here. He was clad in the same white P.J's and ( Still ) playing with that nutcracker. His head perked up and a smile ran across his face. He ran over and attacked my torso. _I don't know if he knew, but he was face planting my boobs. My Theory: CORRECT! CHAW!_ I giggled, hugging back. " Yeah, I missed you too sheep." And then, as quickly as he hugged me, he backed off. I sighed and slumped on the couch, my bones were soooo sore. I noted the tea on the table and poured myself a cup. I drank slowly, savouring the taste. I blew out hot air and started talking, even if Near wasn't listening. " Near, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I'm sorry for leaving." He had stopped playing now. He put his toys down and Sat beside me on the couch. " But you have to understand that I couldn't let them go alone. You three are like brothers to me. Brothers, who I love very much." I sighed." Too much probably. I'm so stupid for letting my emotions get the better of me. So stupid." I wiped my face. Near layed his head on my lap, looking upwards. He touched my hand. " No. Your not stupid Aegis. Your just being yourself."

***

Near filled me in on everything. Everything, from what happened like the Japanese task force, The supposed new 'L' and the meeting that was supposed to happen, a week from now. I nearly sprayed my tea all over him. " Whoa? NEAR!" Near ran towards the monitor and pushed a button. An image popped up. A HUGE empty warehouse appeared with several side images. _Oh Near..._ He looked at me, expectantly. " What's wrong Aegis? I brought this place just in case something happens like this."_What? My little brother? Buying real estate?_ He looked me in the eyes. " Aren't you proud of me Aegis?" I looked down at my cup. " I'm just worried. That's all."

He sighed in disgust. " AEGIS! why do you always do this? You never approve of what I do!" He Kicked over his tower of dice. I put down my cup and stood up.

" BECAUSE YOUR MY FRIGGEN LITTLE BROTHER, DAMMIT!" I Yelled. I had never yelled at him before." Your my little brother. I love you too much. I don't want to lose you too." I was bawling my eyes out now._ Should've just called myself Faucet._ I took a deep breath and continued." But your growing up. And I do believe in what you are doing. That it's for the best." I sat back down." So I will allow this, but on one condition." He hugged me again. " What is it?_Sister?" _I ruffled his hair, which needed a clean." You'll let me come with you?" He bit his lip and thought for a minute. " Alright Sister." He grabbed my hand, heading for the door. " Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

**Geez! Finally! ( Being hungry makes me productive! I'm doing the famine!)**

**Aren't you buggers lucky? My Bipolar computer is actually co-operating with me now.**

**Lol, random note I saw Matt's car today on the bus and I shook my friend and was like" HOLY CRAP! LAVINIA! THERE'S MATT'S CAR! HIS CAR!**

**Anyway R+R as usual!**


	11. Chapter 11: THe Meeting

Aegis- Sup every girl and cow! Jokes... I'll be talking for Verdigurl since she can hardly talk herself.  
>She would like to say that she doesn't own death note and would like to give you all cookies for reading her story up to this point. * Throws cookies through your computer*<br>me- * Whimpers*  
>Aegis- No Verdigurl, you can't have any. You're doing the famine.<br>Me- * Groans*

Song - Every body's fool. Evanescence. Living in my house- Junica feat pip brown

Chapter 11- The Meeting

Eva/ Aegis's P.O.V

And so we waited for a week. Just waiting until the day came. I looked outside the car window. It was cloudy. Just like my mood. I wore the same clothes as I did on the day Matt died, with the locket on. Near was sitting beside me with an 'L' mask in his hand. I asked him why he needed it. "Aegis, we know that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. He doesn't know either. But to be on the safe side, I'll wear it anyway." I sighed and ruffled his hair, thinking that I needed a good aspirin or two.

We arrived at the dock, which holded the old, cruddy warehouse. I stepped out of the car door, running to the warehouse door- and slipped. My commando boots slipped on the concrete which was lined with water from the rain, making my fall just that more funny. I groaned. I could hear laughing behind me. I looked back and saw Near stepping out of the car, laughing his ass off. I suggested he go visit a Very hot place underground. He just kept laughing, waving my suggestion away like a fly.

***

First Gevanni entered the warehouse, and then gave us the all clear. Then I followed, Near trailing behind me, another man (Who's name escapes me!) and them Linder (Who, for some reason, still held a grudge, Whoopee!). I looked around the warehouse and smiled. The warehouse had a huge atmosphere, like when you enter a museum. Near held my hand. We stopped in the middle and Near sat down like L did, with the mask on. I couldn't help giggling, he looked too cute. He turned to me. "Aegis, please. Refrain yourself from laughing. This is a very serious matter." I covered my mouth, but still laughed in my head. _Aw, LOL :) ._I smartened up when we heard car engines outside. I breathed in, my palms becoming sweaty. The door opened and then I saw the man who I despised from episode 1.

_Light Yagamine..._

***

I bawled up my fists, as I stared holes into his forehead._ I wonder if he will blow up if I keep doing this?_ I was trying my best to contain my anger. _This_ was the man behind Kira. He_ was _Kira. He killed 'L'. Well, not technically, but I was still mad. Light VS Angry Fan girl? You know who would win. : P. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I counted everybody here. Nine. Five on our side, four over there. I sunk back to reality, tuning in on the conversation. Whoops! Near was speaking to me. "Aegis, go get the door."

I briskly walked over and swung the door open. A man in his early thirties was sitting outside, looking dumbfounded. "Bring him Aegis," I heard Near call over my shoulder. I grabbed the book out of his hands and dragged him inside by the collar. I left him in the middle of the warehouse and then handed the book to Near. "Thank you." He flicked the pages and stopped to a page that the man was on. He held up the pad for everyone to see. "This pad here has every body's name except Light yagamines's. I believe that this man," He pointed to the man," Teru Mikami, is the third Kira. This proves it." Light's expression grew dim. I smiled inwardly. Near continued. "The fact that Mikami did not put you name on this death note pad, which actually plain pad paper. I got that changed. He didn't put your name on doesn't prove that you are Kira. But it does prove that Mikami had the intention for you to live, while the rest of us_ die_." Light's hand began to shake." But I do believe that you are Kira! That you killed L! "

His yelling echoed off the walls. Light stepped to the side of the warehouse, his hand face palming his face. He began laughing like a madman, which kind of scared me._PPFFF! Happy pills, much?_ He reached for his watch. I gasped. A man on the SPK quickly drew out his gun and shot at Light, hitting him. Light hit the ground, blood gushing from his chest. He didn't stay there though, he spoke madness." So what if I am? At least I'm a _God_." And then he sprinted towards the door. The man shot again, this time hitting him on the back of the shoulder. But even that didn't stop him. He got out of the warehouse in five seconds flat. I was the first to react, so I sprinted after him. Behind me, the man, Matsuda followed. I could hear Near behind me, yelling at me to come back._ Not now, not when I'm so close..._ I sprinted after Light, breathing in lungfuls of air. I saw him run towards the train tracks. I signalled to Matsuda to run the other way. I followed him to the train walkway overpass, where he collapsed.

***

Light's P.O.V

_Pain, Why does it hurt so? _I rolled on the ground, Whimpering. _Misa where the hell are you?_ I looked up to the sky, only to be covered by the shadow of someone. I looked closer to see it was that girl, the one that was standing so close to Near, the one who had been so determined to chase me down. She got on her knees and looked at me. She smirked. " Light Yagamine, before you go to neither Heaven nor Hell, I wanna show you something." She pulled out a piece of paper that said

Mihael Keehl

She laughed. "You know Light; I met Takeda before she died. Nice chick" She removed a finger that covered Takeda's name. "She told me that I was meant to be _dead_." She moved another finger, showing the name- Aegis._ What? Then how is she still standing?_ "You know it's not my real name, right? Well, at first I thought, you know, she probably heard Mello talking to me. But when I saw the pad, just then, with the same name on it, I realised that even with shinigami eyes, you can't tell what my real name is."

I stared at her in wonder._ Is that even possible?_ She slipped the paper into her jean pocket, smiling. She sneered, laughing. She stood over me, her shadow dominating everything it touched. "What are you gonna do now?_ God?"_  
>And then I died.<p>

***

Eva/Aegis's P.O.V

I stood over him as he took his last breath. His body stopped moving and I breathed in a sigh of relief. Suddenly my legs collapsed. Hands caught me. I turned to see a red faced Matsuda. He smiled. " Just in time, Aye?". I chuckled to myself._ Yeah..._ I was beginning to feel faint. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. "What about Light?" He shrugged and placed me down into a familiar looking car. Inside was (who else?) Near, looking a tad worried. He helped me inside the car. Near tackled my torso again, bombarding me with questions. And as a sister, I tried to answer them all properly. (Even if I did miss out some stuff.)

It was nightime now, so I rolled down the window, looking up at the stars. _Matt... I love you._ I stared down at the white haired boy with happiness trampling all over my heart. I blinked, deciding it was about time I asked a few questions. "Near, how old are you really? I never did find out." He blushed, twirling a strand of hair. "Nineteen..." _Whoa..?_ I laughed. "Really? Then I guess I'll have to start calling you _Big_ brother."I said, ruffling his hair. He laughed and so did I, as a family should. I stared back at the stars, breathing silently.

" Near?"  
>"Yes?"<br>I smiled." I wish... I wish it could always be this peaceful. This happy..." He squeezed my hand, nodding. "I do too."  
>I yawned, closing the window. We had arrived back at the headquarters, and I was ready for a nap. I opened the door, stepping out. I took a couple of steps before my vision went black.<p>

And that's when I began to fall...

**Ugh, My hand kept cramping up :P**

**R+R**

**For Nan, who taught me that love will always come back to you, in one way or another, Like a boomerang. And not like a stick, where if you throw it, it'll stay in one place. :)  
>Love you<strong>

**4/7/11**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm sorry

Verdigurl- Hey Peps! I'm not hungry anymore! Yay! I don't own death note! Booo!  
>Misa- Apparently, a guy in Verdigurl's geo class came up to her, while she was drawing, took one look at her picture and said ' I'd hit that.'<br>Verdigurl- MISA! Fermes la bouche!

Song Pink- who knew?

Chapter 11- I'm sorry

Near's P.O.V

Aegis hit the ground with a thump. At first, I thought she was just trying to scare me. like some kind of sick joke. But when she didn't move after I called her name, I began to panick. I ran towards her, staring in shock. Hands grabbed her. Someone was shouting, "_ Call An Ambulence!."_ All I remeber thingking that I couldn't think at all.

Commander Rester carried Aegis through the hospital doors, bridal style. Her arms hanging limp, her face turning a gastly white. Hands grabbed her again and whisked her away into another room. I tried to follow her, but was stopped by a doctor, who spoke comforting words, which didn't help at all. I yelled at him until commander Rester put a hand on my shoulder." Come on boy." He said." Let them do their job."

***

Time passed as it always did. People came and went. I sighed. A doctor came out of the room with a solemn look drawn on his face. He sighed and positioned himself on a chair next to me. " She, um. Her body's not responding to any drugs that we give her and most of her internal organs are failing. I think it would be best if you said goodbye now. At this point this is the best she can get." I looked at Rester, who nodded. Sucking in a deep breath, I sniffed and headed for the door.

***

As I entered the room, an antiseptic smell hit my nose. Aegis was lying on a bed, tubes connected to every part of her body. Her chest moved in tome whith the monitor. I twirled my hair, thinking she looked peaceful. I took her hand, tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

" You know Aegis," My voice croaked," Before I met you, I never really felt much emotion. But then you came. And look at me now." I stopped, taking in the deffining silence that was Aegis." I though, Maybe now, I could start living a normal life. That maybe..." My voice trailled off and I rubbed my cheek. " Aegis. I love you. I'm sorry... But I have to say goodbye..." I kissed her cheek and then walked away, not looking behind.__

_I didn't want to be alone again...  
><em>  
><span><strong>* Sniff* Grr . Hate winter...<strong>

**R+R**


	13. Chapter 13: Love is all u need

Verdigurl- Howdy peeps! I don't own deathnote.  
>L- Why is Light Laughing like that?<br>Verdigurl- I think that's his R A P E face...

Song- Avalanche city- ends in the ocean

Chapter 13- Love is all you need.

Eva's P.O.V

When I woke, a bright light surrounded me. I thought,_ Is this heaven?_ And then I heard my name being called. _If that's god, I want my laywer..._ But it wasn't. I looked up to see my MOTHER sitting beside me, sobbing. " Baby, Oh Eva... I'm SO HAPPY!" She blew her nose." I was just wondering where you were when I got a phonecall that you got hit by a bus!" She started sobbing again, stroking my hand. _What..._I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. " Mam, uh Wha..." I paused. I realised that if I was here, here with mam, that could mean everything I did... was in my head?. " Honey, you've been in a coma for two weeks now. But don't worry. I'm Here my love. " She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. " I wanted to get you something, something that you would love... that day I left you alone with your father."

I opened the box. Inside was- oh. A necklace. A straight-up carbon copy of the one Matt gave me. Inside, I felt so happy, Just being here with Mam. I looked at her, wondering if she realised what she just did.  
>" Mam."<br>"Yes, My love?"  
>"Love you."<br>A smile ran across her face." Love you too, sweetheart."

**Holy crap! I'm Done!**

I give thanks to imojen who read this countless times, checking my horrible spelling.

Next story shpould come in soom. So stay tuned! She's more psycho that Eva!

**ATTENTION CHILDREN OF THE GUILD! THERE'S A SEAGULL, UH I MEAN, A SEQUAL! CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED 'DARK WINGS'**


End file.
